


An Unexpected Blessing

by Moiself



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Domestic Fluff, Firefighter!Wade, Gen, Kid Fic, Like seriously slow build, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Smackdown Dads & their Smackdown babies, but we'll get to the Shearrett eventually, kid!Alexa, kid!Dean, kid!Jason, kid!Zack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wade is called out to the scene of a road traffic accident, he has no idea of the impact it will have on his own life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I probably don't need to start yet another WIP, but I really loved this idea that came up during a conversation with bingbingua. It nearly got lost in the sea of things to be written, but once I found the notes for it again, I couldn't help myself :)

When he'd gotten off shift that morning, all Wade had wanted to do was go home, have a shower, maybe hug his sister’s kids if they were awake, and sleep. He loved his job, really loved it, but it had been a long night, the usual summertime evening of barbecue and bonfire callouts capped off with a brutal road traffic accident downtown. 

His crew had been the first to arrive on the scene, working to free the trapped passengers and drivers from their vehicles and secure the area from the risk of gasoline fire or explosion. 

They didn't have an easy task, an out of control SUV having annihilated the two cars in its path before wrapping itself around a lamppost and spitting the driver through the shattered windshield. The four teenagers in the second car had gotten off relatively lightly. Not a single one of them escaped without at least one broken bone, but they all survived. 

It was the other car that had taken the worst hit. The driver, a young man who looked barely out of his twenties had died instantly when the force of the collision crushed the entire front of his car. The female passenger accompanying him had been trapped in the tangle of metal that had been the footwell, dash and engine block. The woman had lost a lot of blood before they had managed to free her from the wreckage and had been in a very bad way by the time the paramedics had sped her off to the emergency room.

The only passenger of that vehicle to escape serious injury was the small baby strapped securely into a rear facing baby carrier in the back seat. He had been badly shaken when Wade had lifted him free, but a careful check by the paramedic revealed only a few minor cuts, though he too would need be taken to the hospital for observation. 

With his car seat rendered unusable, a safe pair of hands was required to look after the boy until his mother was freed. As Wade had been the one to rescue him, his captain Alberto nominated him for the job. 

He had sat on the side steps of the fire truck, shielding the little guy from the worst of the noise and lights and rocked him until he fell asleep, tiny hand wrapped tight around Wade's finger. 

The ghost of that grasp had stayed with Wade, even after the baby had been fetched by the paramedics and the emergency services had finished clearing the scene. 

The sweet innocence of his little face had been seared in Wade's mind’s eye as he had greeted his niece and nephew in Layla’s kitchen, Paige scrambling onto his knee for a good morning cuddle while her quieter brother Adrian toddled along after her, his blankie trailing behind him. 

It had been while in his shower, in his comfortable apartment in the annex, that he had made the snap decision to go to the hospital to check on the boy. Even little people deserved someone to visit them and with his father gone and his mother in a bad state, who knows how long it might be before the little lad saw a friendly face. 

Which is what brought him to where he was now. Standing at the nurses station in the pediatric assessment ward, tiny gift shop teddy bear in hand, enquiring after the boy whose name he didn't even know. 

The nurse in charge was impressed with the big, burly firefighter wanting to see how her newest, littlest charge was faring and after confirming his credentials, escorted him to the baby room herself, chatting in a low professional tone as they stopped outside the door to the nursery.

“So terrible what happened, wasn't it? I heard the driver responsible had suffered a heart attack behind the wheel and that’s what made him lose control...such a tragedy…”

Wade nodded, unable to do anything other than agree and followed her example, applying antibacterial gel over his hands before entering the room. 

“Here he is. After the police checked out his parent’s records, they were able to tell us his name. Say hello to Daniel.”

She bustled across to a younger woman over by the bank of cribs on the far side of the room and spoke to her quickly, returning with a smile. 

“Jenny over here will be around if you need anything Mr Barrett. Daniel has no serious injuries, so you can lift him up if you wish. Little ones should be cuddled shouldn't they?”

“If he's not hurt, then why is he still here?”

“His mother is still in the ICU, and sadly no other family members have come forward yet. Officially we’re still keeping him under observation…”

A moment later she had gone, leaving Wade standing next to little Daniel’s crib. The boy cooed up at him and waved his arms, hands clenched in tiny baby fists. The greeting made Wade smile. Looking round to where the other nurse was still working, he silently gestured for permission to pick the boy up and receiving her nod, did just that. 

Tucking Daniel into the crook of his arm, Wade made himself comfortable on the chair left out for visitors and smiled down at his sweet little face. 

“Hey there little laddie. You don't know who I am, but I'm the firefighter who rescued you. I hope you never remember that to be honest…”

Wade spoke in the same soft sing song tone he used when he babysat Paige and Adrian for Layla.

“I'm sorry your mum isn't here to hold you right now, but I'm sure she'll be along to see you as soon as she can. You don't seem like the sort to be too much trouble for the nice nurses, are you?”

Daniel gurgled happily at the attention, the sound melting Wade's heart. 

“Look at you so happy...not a care in the world and not a clue what's going on…oh wait, I almost forgot something...look what I have here…”

Reaching into the bag he had left on the floor, Wade pulled out the tiny, velvet soft bear and held it in from of Daniel. The boy's face screwed up for a brief second, making Wade fear he’d somehow upset him, until little arms reached out and wrapped around the toy, squishing it close. 

“I guess you like that then…”

Settling back in his chair, Wade rocked the little boy in his arms, talking all the while in that low soft voice until he drifted off into a doze. 

Carefully he placed him back in his crib and tucked the bear alongside him, and with a wave to Jenny and a promise to Daniel to return later, headed off home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel was the last thing on Wade's mind as he drifted off into an exhausted sleep for a few hours and the first thing on his mind when he awoke. 

He couldn't keep away. He just couldn't. Of course a little baby like that wasn't going to call him out on his promise if he didn't go back, but the mere thought of such a tiny little lad with no one except the nurses to care about him until his mother was well enough to see him broke his heart. 

A message from Layla saw him diverted to the main house before he had a chance to return to the hospital. 

He found his sister in an unusually quiet kitchen, putting him together a sandwich. 

“Where are the little’uns?”

He took the plate she offered him and sat down at the table, taking a bite while he waited for her to pour the coffee and join him. 

“Dave took them out to the park. They’ll probably be on their way home soon.”

She took a sip from her cup and fixed a worried look on her brother. 

“The lunchtime news mentioned a serious accident downtown last night...multiple casualties, police, paramedics and fire and rescue...I'm guessing that was you?”

Wade nodded as he ate. 

“You want to talk about it?”

“Not much to talk about, Lay...wasn't even a drunk driver caused it. Was just a really shitty piece of luck for everyone involved,”

She reached over and gave her brother’s arm a squeeze but otherwise made no response, allowing Wade the time to continue at his own pace. 

“A heart attack, sis. Bloke took a heart attack behind the wheel, lost control of his suv and ended up going through his own windshield but not before taking out the other two cars at the intersection. Four youngsters all with broken bones in one and a young family in the other. Dad dead at the scene, mum and little’un are at St Luke's. No one to blame, just piss poor bad luck all round.”

“That's awful. That poor woman must be distraught.”

“When I left the hospital this morning she was still in the ICU…”

“You were at the hospital? Are you ok?”

“Me? Yeah, I'm fine, I just couldn't settle once I left you guys here this morning. Went to check up on the little lad. He can't be more than a couple of months old...tiny little thing…”

No one knew better than Layla just how much of a soft heart Wade had when it came to children. She gave his arm another reassuring pat. 

“And is he ok?”

“Nothing serious. Just shaken up, but they're keeping him in for observation while his mother's there...actually...I was about to head back there when I got your text...I don’t like thinking of him all alone there.”

“Will they let you in since you’re not a relative?”

“Wasn't a problem earlier. Showed them my department ID badge and that was it. Don't mind if they check me out anyway as long as they let me through...you know the chief makes sure everyone’s child welfare clearance is up to date...”

“As long as you don’t get too disappointed if you get turned away.”

“Come on sis...who’s going to turn away this handsome mug?”

Their conversation took a lighter turn as Wade finished up his sandwich and coffee, and soon he was on his way back to St Luke’s. His earlier appearance had clearly left a mark as he was warmly welcomed on his arrival at the nurse’s station, and as he had predicted, faced no roadblock to his visit once he presented his ID.

The young nurse who escorted him to the baby room chatted politely, however she was unable to give him any update on Daniel’s mother’s wellbeing when he asked.

“It’s not even that you’re not family, I’m afraid we’ve simply not heard anything new yet this afternoon.”

“So do you know what will happen to the little man then? I heard there’s no family to speak of who can take him in and you’ll hardly be able to keep him here indefinitely…”

“Since he’s so small, we’ve got him under observation for forty eight hours in case any after effects show up after such a traumatic accident...if he’s still got a clean bill of health by tomorrow and his mom’s still unconscious, I guess it’ll be up to child services to find him a suitable foster home.”

“Poor little guy.”

“He’s lucky to have someone who cares...ok, here we are...you know the drill ok? Then I’ll leave you in Jenny’s capable hands.”

Wade went through the routine of sanitising his hands and entered the room, waving hello to Jenny who was still on duty.

“You’re back then?”

“Couldn’t leave the little fella on his lonesome...has he been doing alright?”

“He slept, fed and pooped...all systems normal…” she checked her watch and glanced at the chart hanging off Daniel’s crib.

“...in fact, it’s almost time for his next feed. Why don’t get comfy with him on that chair...I’ll just go fix his formula.”

Wade didn’t need to be asked twice. He crossed quickly to the crib and gazed down at it’s diminutive inhabitant. Reaching in, he gently scooped him up and settled down in the visitor seat just as Jenny returned from the little prep room with bottle in hand. She passed it to him and nodded her approval as he immediately tested it on the back of his hand before bringing it to Daniel’s tiny pouting mouth.

“You’re a pro.”

He shrugged.

“I’m an uncle who has done a _lot_ of babysitting.”

Jenny passed him a muslin cloth which he tucked under Daniel’s chin and left the pair alone while she went to greet the parents of another of her charges. Daniel fussed at his feed being disturbed.

“Sorry little fella...there we go, now you can drink up...that’s a good boy.”

As Daniel drank his milk, Wade continued to chatter to him in the soothing baby friendly tones he used with Paige and Adrian, unable to prevent his heart from melting as the little boy relaxed in his arms, blissfully milk drunk. Bottle finally emptied, Wade set it to one side and carefully raised the drowsy baby to his shoulder, and gently rubbed his back until he let out a loud burp.

“That’s my good boy, get all those nasty windy pops out.”

His hand stilled as he realised what he had said.

“Slip of the tongue there laddie, don’t mind me.”

Looking at Daniel’s sleepy little face as he brought him back down from his shoulder into the cradle of his arms, Wade knew though that he was only lying to himself if he wasn’t prepared to admit that the boy had squirrelled his way into his affections already. He pressed him close to his chest and covered the other side of the baby’s head with his big hand to protect him from his next muttered words.

“Fuck. Shit. Bollocks.”

Daniel simply smiled, and promptly threw up all over his shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Wade checked the address on his phone for the third time. He could just drive on and head back home, it would possibly even be for the best if he did, he was already far too attached to little Daniel as it was. Except...this visit had been arranged at great effort, and as a personal favour to him. 

_He'd been back at the hospital on the afternoon of the second day after the accident, rubbing Daniel’s little belly as scrunched his face up filling his diaper, when a large hand clapped him firmly on the shoulder. He twisted round to see who it belonged too, smiling broadly when he spied the familiar face of the husband of one of his crewmates._

_“Ettore! How’s it going? What brings you here?”_

_“How many times to I have to tell you? Big E is just fine...Ettore is only for when I'm in trouble with my mama or Nia.”_

_He peered down at the little bundle on Wade's lap._

_“I'm here for work, Wade...and if this little guy is Daniel Birch then it's him I'm here for.”_

_Wade’s heart sank. He curled his arm around Daniel a little closer, the bustling entrance of Jenny giving him no chance to say anything._

_“Here you are Mr Langston, all Daniel’s discharge paperwork...ah...I see you’ve met Mr Barrett. He’s one of the rescue team that were at the scene, he’s been keeping an eye on the little guy since…”_

_She turned to Wade with a sympathetic soft smile and patted his arm._

_“Wade, Mr Langston is here from child services. Daniel has a clean bill of health and his mother hasn’t regained consciousness yet. They’ve got a good short term foster family lined up for him until they know more about her recovery. He’ll be in very good hands.”_

_“We know each other...I work with his wife. Can I...can I get a moment to say cheerio?”_

_Big E and Jenny withdrew to the far side of the room, allowing Wade some privacy._

_“You be a good boy for the nice people who’ll be looking after you...I know you’ll be missing your mum and dad, but there’s lots of nice people who’ll be watching out for you. I’ll never forget you, laddie.”_

_He ducked down to kiss Daniel’s forehead, gaining a sudden reminder of what he had been doing before Big E had arrived._

_“Whoops! Can’t be sending you off to the nice people with a stinky bum...let’s get you cleaned up.”_

He wasn’t ashamed to admit that when he walked out of St Luke’s leaving Daniel behind, he shed more than a few tears in the safe haven of his car before he drove off home.

Work was a welcome distraction over the next few days, he even took on a shift trade, glad of the chance to be kept busy, though thoughts of Daniel crept in during his moments of respite, particularly after Nia took him to one side on the fourth day after the accident to share some sad news.

Daniel’s mother had succumbed to her injuries. The little boy was all alone in the world.

Which was why he was sat here, in his car outside Daniel’s foster home, having all but begged Nia to ask her husband if there was anything he could do to allow a visit before the little boy was swept into the system.

He gathered up his resolve and with a fourth and final check of his phone, got out of his car. Walking up to the front door he saw that the front yard was scattered with all the telltale signs of family life. A bicycle lay abandoned on the lawn, rainbow coloured pinwheels were planted amongst the flowers, an honour guard of lovingly finger painted flower pots lined the steps to the porch.

The door was opened almost the moment Wade’s finger grazed the doorbell. A silver haired, yet young faced man stood on the other side, a welcoming smile on his face.

“Bryan McMahon?”

The man offered Wade a firm handshake in greeting.

“Shane, actually...it’s hyphenated. You must be Wade...come on in. We’ve been expecting you.”

Shane guided him into a comfortable, large sitting room, the walls lined with bookshelves, a row of toy chests tucked under the large windows, gesturing to him to take a seat on one of the pillow covered couches.

“So, Big E tells me you’re a firefighter...one of the crew who was called to the scene of the accident…and you visited Daniel at St Luke’s afterwards.”

“That’s right.”

“It’s easy to see why, he’s such a sweet baby. He should be waking up from his nap around now...DANIEL!!”

Wade’s confusion as to why Shane would be calling on a baby who could barely sit up, let alone come running to answer a summons was quickly cleared up by the appearance of a diminutive sandy haired, bearded man. His appearance was far more bohemian than that of the smartly casual Shane, loose cotton pants and shirt worn over bare feet, the only sign of modernity a baby monitor clipped to his waistband.

Shane’s eyes filled with warmth as he held out a hand, beckoning the man closer. He slid a hand round his waist as soon as he was close enough to reach.

“Wade, this is my husband, Daniel. Daniel, this is Wade, he’s here to visit with little Daniel.”

“Wade! What a pleasure to meet you. We’ll talk in a minute but first I’ll go fetch Daniel, he should be waking up about now, you must be itching to see him.”

As if on cue, the monitor at big Daniel’s hip crackled into life, and at the same moment a crash, followed immediately by a wail could be heard coming from another room.

“Go see what Zack’s done now will you, honey? I’ll go lift the baby and bring him down. Sorry to have to leave you on your own for a minute Wade, but kids, eh?”

Wade closed his eyes for a second, preparing himself for his reunion. He opened them to find a tousle haired little boy staring at him curiously. He waved at the boy and smiled when he waved back.

“Hello. What’s your name?”

“Dean.”

The boy gave him another scrutinising stare, crossing his arms and pouting.

“Are you the firefighter man? My daddy said a firefighter man was coming to see the looking after baby and you’re here but there’s no truck. I looked.”

“I am a firefighter, but I’m driving a car today. The firetruck is at the firehouse having a sleep until it has to go put out fires.”

He watched Dean’s face as he processed this information and decided it was acceptable.

“We’re looking after the baby. He’s not a forever baby like me or Jason or Alexa or Zack. My daddy and my papa picked me special to be their forever baby even when I’m a big boy.”

Dean thrust his chest out proudly, then came closer to the couch, resting his elbows on the cushion and swaying on one foot as he stared up at Wade, blue eyes wide and bright as he asked Wade a simple question, but one that made him sit bolt upright.

“Are _you_ gonna be the looking after baby’s forever daddy?”


	4. Chapter 4

The arrival of the two Daniels saved Wade from having to give an answer to the little boy. 

“Here we are! Look who's come to see you, Daniel…”

A wide grin that he couldn't have suppressed even if he had wanted to crept across Wade’s face as his arms spread wide, reaching out for the little tot who he could no longer deny had totally stolen his heart. A sense of rightness settled over him as baby Daniel gave a little yawn and curled his face into his chest. 

Big Daniel smiled at the sight and moved to take a seat on the other sofa, ruffling Dean’s hair on the way past. 

“I see you've met our little champ.”

“I have indeed. Young Dean here did a fine job of keeping me company.”

“The firefighter man says the truck is sleeping at the firehouse, Daddy.”

“Is it now? Well I'm sure it must be very tired from working so hard to keep everyone safe. Now, will you be a great helper and go ask Papa will he make coffee for Mr Wade and me.”

“Can I get juice?”

“Of course you can. Off you run.”

Taking Daniel literally, Dean sped off, yelling for his papa. 

Wade dragged his eyes away from the baby for a moment to smile at Daniel. 

“Good kid.”

“He has his moments, but then again don't we all? I do hope he wasn't asking too many awkward questions… he’s at that age.”

“No, no. He was telling me about your family. He’s not your only little’un I gather?”

Given the opening, Daniel happily chatted with Wade about his children, the conversation the distraction he needed from the question Dean had asked. It didn’t leave him entirely, the little boy’s innocent words forming a low background hum to his thoughts. Adopting wasn’t a completely alien idea to him, he’d done serious research and even made a start to the application process...before…

He’d never given any thought to doing it alone though.

“Mr Wade! Papa says do you like cream and sugar in your coffee.”

Dean reappeared in the doorway, running off again once Wade had answered, returning a few moments later accompanying Shane who was carrying a tray laden with of mugs of coffee and cups of juice, and a very tiny, tutu wearing Iron Man who was very carefully carrying a plate piled high with cookies. He helped himself to juice from Shane’s tray and climbed up on the sofa to sit next to Wade as Iron Man marched over to him and held out the plate.

“Would you like a cookie Mr Wade? Zack and Alexa and Daddy made them today when me and Jason were at school.”

Iron Man thrust the plate closer, stopped from bumping into baby Daniel’s side by a whispered ‘ _watch, Lexa!_ ’ from Dean. Wade lifted a cookie with his free hand and took a bite.

“Mmmm. Very tasty. Thanks Iron Man.”

“I’mma p’incess I’n Man…”

The little hero scampered across and clambered up on her papa’s knee, pushing off her mask so she could munch on one of the treats. He slipped it free of her blonde pigtails, smiling fondly at the girl before turning back to Wade.

“This is our Alexa…Alexa, say hello to Mr Wade. He’s here to see baby Daniel.”

“H’lo. Baby Dan’l has same name as Daddy.”

“That’s right poppet, he does…where are the other two, hon?” Daniel asked his husband.

“Zack knocked his water pot over and got paint water all over his bottom half so Jason took him upstairs to change. They should be down any minute.”

As if summoned by their papa’s words, the two boys appeared in the doorway. Wade guessed that the older of the two, a serious looking Black boy was Jason, since Dean had said they were both in school, which meant that the shy tot clinging to his brother’s side at the sight of a stranger in his home must be Zack. They entered the room, and grabbing a cup of juice and a cookie on the way past, made their way to the toy boxes at the far side of the room. Alexa slipped down to join them, but Dean, enjoying the company of his new firefighter friend stayed put on the sofa.

After a few more minutes of polite chit chat from the grown ups, the baby began to stir, starting to get fussy in Wade’s arms. Big Daniel got to his feet.

“Looks like someone’s hungry. I’ll go warm up his bottle for you. Shane and Dean will look after you for a little bit.”

The conversation between with Shane remained light, with half of Wade’s attention focussed on soothing the baby he cradled. Daniel returned quickly with the warmed bottle, handing it and a bib to Wade who had the little one feeding away merrily in no time at all.

It was at this moment of calm that Dean decided he had waited long enough for their visitor to answer the question he had asked him earlier.

“So Mr Wade… _are_ you going to be baby Daniel’s forever daddy? I think he likes you.”

His fathers’ eyes flew wide at their son’s boldness, mumbled apologies falling from both their lips while the boy looked on confused as to why they were suddenly so flustered.

“Dean! You can’t go asking that!”

“Why not? You and Papa said that Daniel is only a looking after baby for a little while and that his forever family will come and get him. Mr Wade is here…”

“Yes champ, but that doesn’t mean he will…that he might…I’m sorry Wade. I hope this hasn’t made you too uncomfortable.”

“Actually…I don’t think it has. I always wanted children and I thought a family would be in my future with my partner but it ended up being a deal breaker.”

“She not keen?” Shane’s tone was sympathetic.

“He. And no. It’s what split us up. We were six weeks out from the wedding and he confessed that he didn’t want a family. He’d only agreed with me to keep me quiet, he thought he could make me change my mind. We had an appointment with the adoption agency to get the ball rolling and that’s what made him finally speak up.”

He dropped his eyes to little Daniel for a second, that sense of rightness he had felt when he had been placed in his arms by Daniel the adult solidifying into something even more concrete, into the knowledge that he would not be able to rest until he had done everything in his power to ensure that the little one would have a safe and happy home with him.

“Dean, little buddy, you asked me a very important question and I’m really glad you did. I don’t know if I’ll be allowed to be Daniel’s forever daddy, but I want to be and I’m going to try very hard to make it happen. You’re a very clever little person.”

Dean’s shy beam at the praise soon threatened to split his face in two as Wade continued.

“If it’s okay with your Daddy and your Papa, maybe you’d like to come visit the firehouse someday with your sister and your brothers.”

“Can I sit in the truck?”

“I’m sure that can be arranged.”

With a whoop of delight that somehow avoided startling little Daniel, Dean leapt from his seat and shot across the room to join his siblings and share the good news.

“Hope I didn’t overstep the mark there...he really has done me an almighty favour. It’s the uncle in me, I like being able to treat now and then.”

Shane shook his head, smiling.

“Hey it’s fine...and after all if things go well, you’ll be having to think with your parent head before long anyway.”

A cloud of hopeful laughter settled over the adults as baby Daniel wriggled in Wade’s arms, drew his little legs up and farted loudly as if in agreement.


End file.
